A Tale of Friends and True Love
by AnimeReallyIsMyLife
Summary: Jess, Nikki, and Britt are all new comers to Mineral Town. Will the villager's kind hospitallity be enough to make them stay? This is a story i made based on me and some of my friends. dont take the racist mcyd worker worker badly. we like to kid! lol
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: hey world I'm writing a new story! I hope you like it!! Don't be mean in your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or anything like it!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A New Beginning

"Hey Brittany, you silly sleepy head, wake up!" Jess yelled in my ear.

"Ten more minutes…" I mumbled.

"But Britt today we're moving to Forget-Me-Not Valley !" Jess whined.

"Fine…" I murmured.

I got out of bed and I took a shower. Then I got dressed. I went out for breakfast.

"Hey get me a Big Mac!" Jess cried as I left to get us breakfast at McDonalds.

"Now its time to wake Nikki up…" I heard Jess say as she grabbed a wooden spoon.

"Owwww!!!" I heard Nikki cry, "what was that for?!?!?!?"

I went to my Mustang convertible and drove to McDonalds. Jess was not getting her nice Big Mac.

"I would like a bagel, a cinnamon roll thing, and some hash browns."

"Sorry but we don't serve your kind," said the racist McDonalds worker, "don't forget to vote for Obamamama!"

"You racist son of a bitch!" I screamed, "I hate freakin' New York !"

I sped away. Back at the apartment…

"Where's the food?" Jess asked suspiciously, "I WANT IT!!!!!!!!" "Some racist dude wouldn't serve me!" I steamed

"That son of a bitch!" Nikki and Jess said unanimously

"I know, right?" I agreed.

There was a honk from outside.

"I bet that's our cab," Jess said "C'mon Blu!" Blu was Jess's pure white wolf with blue eyes.

Nikki and I followed her.

"God dammit! Someone's on my foot!" Nikki cried

"Sorry, I think that's me, but _someone_ won't get off my leg!" Jess hinted at me.

"Well it's not my fault some big fat wolf ass is in my face!" I yelled back at Jess.

"Well I hope you know you need to loose some serious weight before we have to cram into a car this small again!" Jess yelled at me.

"EXCUSE ME?" I screamed.

"Ladies, ladies, could you _please_ stop yelling?" the cab driver asked.

"Fine…" Jess and I murmured at the same time.

"Stupid cabbie…" Jess insulted under her breath

"Well, this is about as far as I can take you three, you'll have to take that boat to get to Forget-Me-Not…" the cabbie said, sounding relieved.

"Hahaha!" Nikki cried as she jumped out of the crowded car, "We're free Tinkerbell!"

"Is she insane?" the cabbie asked me.

"Only when she smells boys…" I replied solemnly.

Nikki and her stupid little cat were already on the boat waiting impatiently for me, my dog, Duchess, Jess and Blu.

"Can we go now?!?!?!!??" Nikki whined.

"Yes, fine." The boat person said, "Is this chick ok?" he asked me and Jess

"She smells boys', that's all…" Jess told him, Blu made a chortling sound and it almost sounded like she was laughing

"How far from Forget-Me-Not are we anyway?" I asked him

"Oh, about 5 miles, we should be there by sundown." He told me.

"Fun…" Jess snorted and stuck her head over the railing, Blu copied her master.

When we finally got to the place, Nikki's head was darting all over the place.

Nikki hopped of the boat and started randomly pointing at the men there saying: "He's hot, he's hot, he's hot, he's hot, he's not!"

The 'man' who wasn't hot turned out to be a girl, Vesta actually.

"I'M NOT A GUY!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT??!?!?!?!?"

Nikki ran for her life and bumped into someone.

"Whoa, he's really hot!" Nikki whispered.

"What was that you just said?" the guy asked her, "Oh, by the way, my name is Rock"

"Um, I didn't say anything, Rock. Umm. My name is Nicole, but everyone calls me Nikki." Nikki said.

Meanwhile, I was slowly walking around greeting everybody and Jess was relieving her stress by running around with Blu, and being the klutz that she is, tripped and fell and maybe even screamed in pain I don't really know. Someone helped her up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked her.

"I think I sprained my ankle…" Jess murmured and then screamed in pain, again when he touched her ankle. Blu was frantic, she even snarled at him when he picked her up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Lots of mean reviews last time. Please don't leave mean reviews anymore. If you aren't encouraging or saying something nice then don't comment at all. I'm typing this story with one of my friends from school and its really pissing her off. So just knock it off okay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon! Or any characters! Or any games at all!**

Jess's POV

"So what' your name?" the man asked me.

"Jess. What's yours?" I asked the mirage..

" Trent . Everyone calls me doctor" he replied as he wrapped my ankle.

"Why would someone like you move to this small town?" I pondered.

Trent chuckled. "I moved here because one of my professors from medical school said that they had no doctors here and I thought I could help, etcetera…"

"Ahh…," I said.

"Now why did YOU move here?" Trent asked me.

"It's a very long story," I said ", in the time you listen to my story you could have found the cure for cancer."

Trent grinned. "I'm all ears."

_It all started when Britt's dad got sick with cancer. _

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Trent exclaimed/interrupted.

"Cause I just started," I replied.

"Oh yeah… Continue," Trent said.

_Yea as I was saying it all started when Britt's dad got cancer. He went through chemotherapy like ten times and never went into remission. One day the nurse called Britt into her dad's room.. Me and Nikki followed. Nikki tripped on the corner of a table. I tripped on nothing. _

"OH DANG IT!" I yelled.

"What?" asked a surprised Trent .

"WE FORGOT OUR MUSTANG CONVERTIBLE!!!!" I screamed at him.

Trent cowered in a corner until I stopped yelling and cursing.

"Are you done now?" Trent asked.

"For now," I said ", I don't want to destroy any of your medical supplies."

"Okay," He said "Do you want to continue?"

"I guess so," I said.

"_I'm dying," said Mr. Smith weakly. _

_Britt started sobbing uncontrollably. I gave Britt a hug. _

"_I'm leaving you my farm, Britt," said Mr. Smith. _

"_Everything will be okay Britt," I told her. "NO IT WONT," Britt cried "MY FATHER IS DYING! HOW WILL EVERYTHING BE OKAY?" _

_She squirmed out of my hug and ran out of the room. Then Mr. Smith's pulse stopped. Me and Nikki hugged. _

"_I'm gonna miss Mr. Smith and all of his funny jokes," Nikki said sadly. _

"_I'm gonna miss Mr. Smith and his funny glasses," I said quietly. _

_Nikki giggled. "Shhh!" I told her. _

_Britt walked into the room. _

"_I'm going to miss having a dad," Britt said. _

_We ambushed Britt with hugs. _

"That's about it," I said.

"Wow that was really…" Trent said ", dramatic and sad."

"I know," I said, fighting back tears ", that's why I don't like telling it."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Well I finished fixing your ankle," he said awkwardly.

"Does that mean...?" I said.

"Yes you can go now," Trent said.

I rushed out of the clinic and back to the party as fast as my sprained ankle could take me. My dog trailing behind me..

**Thanks for reading it you guys! Remember! No mean reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! Lots of mean reviews last time. Please don't leave mean reviews anymore. If you aren't encouraging or saying something nice then don't comment at all. I'm typing this story with one of my friends from school and its really pissing her off. So just knock it off okay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon! Or any characters! Or any games at all!**

Jess's POV

"So what' your name?" the man asked me.

"Jess. What's yours?" I asked the mirage..

" Trent . Everyone calls me Doctor" he replied as he wrapped my ankle.

"Why would someone like you move to this small town?" I pondered.

Trent chuckled. "I moved here because one of my professors from medical school said that they had no doctors here and I thought I could help, etcetera…"

"Ahh…," I said.

"Now why did YOU move here?" Trent asked me.

"It's a very long story," I said ", in the time you listen to my story you could have found the cure for cancer."

Trent grinned. "I'm all ears."

_It all started when Britt's dad got sick with cancer. _

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Trent exclaimed/interrupted.

"Cause I just started," I replied.

"Oh yeah… Continue," Trent said.

_Yea as I was saying it all started when Britt's dad got cancer. He went through chemotherapy like ten times and never went into remission. One day the nurse called Britt into her dad's room.. Me and Nikki followed. Nikki tripped on the corner of a table. I tripped on nothing. _

"OH DANG IT!" I yelled.

"What?" asked a surprised Trent .

"WE FORGOT OUR MUSTANG CONVERTIBLE!!!!" I screamed at him.

Trent cowered in a corner until I stopped yelling and cursing.

"Are you done now?" Trent asked.

"For now," I said ", I don't want to destroy any of your medical supplies."

"Okay," He said "Do you want to continue?"

"I guess so," I said.

"_I'm dying,' said Mr. Smith weakly." _

_Britt started sobbing uncontrollably. I gave Britt a hug. _

"_I'm leaving you my farm, Britt," said Mr. Smith. _

"_Everything will be okay Britt," I told her. _

_"NO IT WONT," Britt cried "MY FATHER IS DYING! HOW WILL EVERYTHING BE OKAY?" _

_She squirmed out of my hug and ran out of the room. Then Mr. Smith's pulse stopped. Me and Nikki hugged. _

"_I'm gonna miss Mr. Smith and all of his funny jokes," Nikki said sadly. _

"_I'm gonna miss Mr. Smith and his funny glasses," I said quietly. _

_Nikki giggled. "Shhh!" I told her. _

_Britt walked into the room. _

"_I'm going to miss having a dad," Britt said. _

_We ambushed Britt with hugs. _

"That's about it," I said.

"Wow that was really…" Trent said ", dramatic and sad."

"I know," I said, fighting back tears ", that's why I don't like telling it."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Well I finished fixing your ankle," he said awkwardly.

"Does that mean...?" I said.

"Yes you can go now," Trent said.

I rushed out of the clinic and back to the party as fast as my sprained ankle could take me. Blu trailing behind me..

**Thanks for reading it you guys! Remember! No mean reviews!**


End file.
